Professor Badguy
by VDE
Summary: Ada sebuah alasan mengapa nama "Badguy" selalu melekat dalam diri Professor Frederick. Salahkan semuanya pada dunia, jagad raya dan juga segenap orang-orang konyol yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya itu. AU Slight Sol/Aria


**A/N: **Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Dan saya yakin, ini juga fic indo pertama di fandom Guilty Gear. Saya buat fic ini untuk ultahnya Sol (yang juga merupakan ultahnya Daisuke Ishiwatari) Semoga suatu saat, ada orang indo yang mengerti tentang Guilty Gear dan membaca fic ini.

Oh ya, fic ini terispirasi dari fic **Covalent Bonds** karya **aphelion-orion**. Saya lumayan demen ngelihat Sol jadi seorang mad scientist versi AU~

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear © Arc System WorksDaisuke Ishiwatari**

**Professor Badguy © Viero D. Eclipse aka Badass Heartbreaker**

**Pairing: Slight Sol (Frederick) x Aria (Baru kali ini pairnya straight!)**

**Genre: Drama/Parody**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU with some canon trivia, Sol's centric, A lot of cursing!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." – Albert Einstein<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dia membenci dunia.<p>

Dia benar-benar membenci dunia ini.

.

.

Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai detil dari kepribadian sesosok pria yang berdiri di ujung sana. Sesosok pria dengan balutan jas putih dengan kemeja hitamnya yang tak terlalu rapi untuk dipandang mata. Pria itu tampak tak acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Terus saja menghisap stik nikotin di mulutnya dengan air mukanya yang tampak serius. Keseriusan itu terpapar bukan karena ia sedang menghadapi dilema. Tapi lebih kepada perawakan alaminya yang seperti itu.

Sol Badguy bukanlah seorang pria yang sangat ramah. Justru sebaliknya. Ia merupakan mimpi buruk bagi para tetangga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia juga dipandang neraka oleh beberapa rekannya sendiri. Itu karena perangainya yang cukup keras dan kasar. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Meskipun begitu, ia bukanlah orang jahat. Ia hanya memiliki pemikiran berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia yang ada di dunia ini.

Jenius.

Satu kata itu merupakan bagian dari enigma penalaran Sol.

Ia dipandang sebagai pria yang cukup jenius. Ah, tidak. Bahkan sepertinya lebih dari itu. Kinerja otaknya mungkin setara dengan gabungan orang-orang dengan IQ di atas dua ratus. Atau mungkin setara dengan pemikiran para alien itu sendiri. Saat Sol masih berumur sepuluh tahun, ia nyaris saja membuat seorang psikolog kehilangan kawarasannya hanya karena ia mendapatkan dogma yang mengejutkan dari Sol.

_Jagad raya itu memuakkan._

Ya. Itulah pandangan yang ada di dalam otak Sol. Ia membenci dunia. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan para manusia bodoh yang senang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Sepertinya Tuhan sungguh sangat membencinya. Karena ia telah dibiarkan hidup dalam dunia yang serba salah seperti ini.

Dan berkat tingkat penalaran yang sungguh menakjubkan itu, sangat tidak mengejutkan jikalau saat ini, Sol Badguy telah menjadi seorang ilmuwan level atas yang diakui oleh mata dunia. Tak ada satupun perdebatan ilmiah yang tidak Sol menangkan. Di manapun ia berada, maka distopia akan selalu tercipta di kalangan para kompetitornya yang lain.

Dan kali ini, Tuhan pun berkata lain.

Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan cobaan lebih kepada Sol Badguy—hamba-Nya yang sangat berbeda itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~GGXX~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa? Penyuluhan?"<p>

"Ya, itu benar, Freddie sayang~ Pimpinan rektor di akademi itu telah mengundang grup kita untuk melakukan penyuluhan. Dan kaulah yang akan mengisi acara penyuluhan itu."

.

.

Sol tampak geram tatkala pernyataan itu tergurat dari mulut seorang wanita yang kini sudah terduduk di tepian mejanya. I-no, itulah nama yang diemban oleh sang wanita. Sesosok wanita yang merupakan rekan kerja Sol sesama ilmuwan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab—sampai-sampai Sol menganggap wanita itu sebagai nenek sihir yang sangat menyusahkannya. Menatap guratan senyum licik yang terpapar di paras I-no semakin membuat mood Sol menjadi jelek. Jika sehari saja dunia tak mengijinkannya untuk menatap I-no, maka Sol akan menganggap bahwa hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya sepanjang masa.

Dan sialnya, hal itu sangatlah mustahil untuk terjadi.

Bertemu I-no di laboratorium, berhadapan dengan para rekan ilmuwannya yang lain. Mendengarkan segenap opini tak berdasar yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Mau tak mau, Sol harus menerima alur klise itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

Sungguh memuakkan.

Jangan salahkan Sol jika ia sangat membenci dunia ini.

"Lupakan. Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukan penyuluhan sialan itu."

"Oh, tidak bisa~ Kau tetap akan melakukan penyuluhan itu, Freddie sayang~ Akademi _Seikishidan_ adalah akademi yang sudah membesarkan namamu sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Setidaknya tunjukkanlah rasa terima kasihmu dengan melakukan hal ini," jelas I-no sembari beranjak dari meja rekannya. "Tuan Kliff sendirilah yang sudah menunjukmu secara langsung. Kau tak bisa menolaknya~"

"Tch! Orang tua keparat itu. Tak kusangka bahwa ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Ia tetap saja menyusahkanku."

Bukannya Sol tak mau menghargai seseorang. Justru Kliff Undersn merupakan seorang dosen yang sangat berwibawa dan begitu bijaksana dimatanya. Sudah banyak ilmu yang Sol dapatkan dari sang dosen. Dan ia sangat amat berterima kasih untuk hal itu. Karena tanpanya, Sol tak akan memiliki sebuah batu loncatan untuk menjadi sesukses sekarang.

Akan tetapi...

Sebuah kebiasaan—dimana sang dosen selalu membuat Sol repot—benar-benar tak berubah sama sekali.

Sisi itu akan selamanya mendapatkan kebencian Sol. Pihak yang direpotkan kini hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat. Dan hal itu semakin membuat simpulan senyum I-no berkembang lebar. Entah mengapa, ada euforia yang terasa tatkala ia menatap Sol dalam keadaan emosi seperti saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Frederick. Materi penyuluhannya sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang. Kau hanya tinggal mempresentasikannya saja nanti—"

"Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku menyetujui penyuluhan ini!"

"Soal transportasi, beberapa orang dari akademi akan kemari untuk menjemputmu besok. Penyuluhan akan dimulai sore hari. Kuharap, kau jangan sampai datang terlambat, Freddie sayang~"

"Kau brengsek." Umpatan itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa. Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, I-no segera keluar dari ruangan rekannya itu. Ia tak ingin menanggung resiko untuk dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Sol. Karena ia masihlah belum bosan hidup.

"Tch! Sialan..." ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan kesal, Sol membuang puntung rokok yang sedari tadi bersarang di ujung mulutnya. Berurusan dengan beberapa mahasiswa tolol dengan senjata bernamakan 'penyuluhan' sungguh merupakan hal yang sangat memuakkan. Besok... sudah pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan merepotkan. Sol yakin itu.

Dengan malas, pria itu lantas mengambil sebuah _headphone_ yang terletak di atas mejanya. Dipasangkan _headphone_ itu ke telinganya sembari memutar satu _track_ lagu dari band Queen. Setidaknya alunan musik kesayangannya itu akan sedikit membawa ketenangan. Sudah ia putuskan.

Besok, ia akan menancapkan beberapa paku pada ban mobil I-no sebagai bentuk pembalasan dendam.

* * *

><p><strong>~GGXX~<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya tolol.<p>

Semuanya benar-benar sangat tolol.

Keesokan harinya, banyak sekali ketololan yang harus dihadapi oleh Sol. Dimulai dari segi transportasi yang didatangkan khusus untuk menyeret Sol dari dalam ruangannya. Sebuah mobil butut—yang merupakan infrastruktur dari akademi yang pernah ia tempati itu—telah mengalami mogok sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Dan hal itu terkesan begitu tolol di mata Sol.

Ia juga masih ingat dengan jelas mengenai kejadian tolol dimana sang supir menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan hanya untuk membuang air kecil di dekat pohon layaknya anjing selama dua puluh menit. Belum lagi dengan insiden tersesat ria yang terjadi setengah jam yang lalu.

Semua itu benar-benar tolol.

Dan kebencian Sol pada dunia ini pun semakin bertambah.

Bicara soal keadaan akademi yang saat ini ada di hadapan Sol, ternyata ia tak menemukan perubahan yang begitu berarti. Bangunan tempat ia pernah mengenyam bangku kuliah itu tampaknya tak terlalu banyak terbasuhkan oleh renovasi. Dindingnya tetap sama. Jumlah kelasnya sama. Para pengurusnya sama. Bahkan letak bangku di ruang tunggu dan juga beberapa tong sampah tampaknya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Sol sedikit heran, kenapa Kliff belum terlalu mengembangkan akademinya itu? Karena saat ini, Akademi _Seikishidan_ dikenal sebagai sebuah akademi yang cukup prospek dan paling diincar oleh segenap mahasiswa dipenjuru dunia. Sungguh sayang jikalau reputasi itu tidak dimanfaatkan sama sekali.

Setidaknya pria tua itu bisa mengumpulkan dana untuk pensiun.

"Selamat datang di Akademi _Seikishidan_, Professor Badguy. Silahkan ikuti saya. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke aula—"

"Tak perlu kau antar, aku sudah tahu letak aulanya," sergah Sol lantang. Dengan raut ketus, ia segera melangkah maju membelakangi beberapa pengurus akademi yang mengantarnya itu. Jujur saja, beberapa pengurus itu tampaknya terintimidasi.

Dan Sol sungguh tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa orang yang akan menyampaikan penyuluhan ini belum datang juga, hah? Aku bosan!"

"Menyebalkan! Man... aku ingin segera pergi dari sini!"

Suasana ruangan yang tampak ricuh tak terkendali itu benar-benar merupakan panorama yang sangat kacau. Konversasi tak penting terdengar menggema di berbagai penjuru. Aroma parfum dari sebagian mahasiswi yang ada di ruangan itu seakan berbaur menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah aroma yang begitu menusuk hidung. Belum lagi dengan bau deodorant milik para mahasiswa yang tengah beradu panco dan bertaruh di bangku barisan belakang. Sungguh aromanya tak lebih buruk dari aroma sampah.

Jangan lupakan beberapa gadis yang sedang berdandan di ujung sana. Ada pula yang bersosialisasi di dalam dunia maya. Dan tak jarang pula ada beberapa anak yang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Seorang moderator yang tengah berada di depan podium tampak menghela napasnya dengan pasrah.

"Semuanya! Diharapkan untuk tenang!"

Sungguh percuma.

Kericuhan semakin menginjak titik supremasi.

Dan sang moderator pun hanya dapat mengusap peluhnya.

"Ya, Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Aria Valentine, seorang ilmuwan wanita muda lulusan _Engineering_ yang dikenal sebagai sosok jenius dalam bidang _A.I Programming_. Ada sebab khusus mengapa ia bisa sampai terdampar di ruangan neraka itu sebagai seorang moderator. Salahkan keterbatasan pengurus akademi dan juga senioritas yang terjadi di dalamnya. Aria hanyalah korban dari beberapa keegoisan rekannya.

Sejatinya...

Aria tidak terlalu keberatan dibebani dengan tugas sebagai seorang moderator di kala itu. Apalagi ia mendengar bahwa orang yang akan menyampaikan penyuluhan kali ini adalah Professor Badguy, seorang ilmuwan ternama yang berhasil menemukan sumber energi tak terbatas bernamakan _"Magic"._ Tak ada satupun orang di belahan dunia ini yang tak mengetahui Sol. Karena era futuristik yang mereka hidupi itu tak akan bisa semaju ini tanpa penelitian yang dilakukan oleh sang Badguy.

Rasa kurositas semakin memuncak. Ada rasa berdebar di dalam diri Aria tatkala ia akan segera bertemu langsung dengan idolanya itu. Ya, benar. Professor Badguy adalah idolanya. Ia sungguh mengagumi pemikiran ilmuwan ternama itu.

Dan sayangnya, ia tak pernah tahu.

Bahwa ekspektasi yang ia guratkan ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan... kenyataan.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"_I WANT TO BREAK FREEEEE!"_

Suara benturan pintu yang terbuka lebar dan menghantam hamparan dinding dengan begitu nyaring. Dikombinasikan dengan alunan musik Queen yang terdengar dari _MP4 Player_ milik seseorang, telah sukses membuat segenap penghuni kelas terhunus akan rasa syok. Yang dinantikan telah tiba. Tepat di depan pintu, telah tampak sang Professor Badguy yang tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada. Kedua mata _ochre_ itu menatap tajam, menginspeksi segenap calon makhluk hidup yang akan menjadi subyek interaksinya.

Hening.

Segenap atensi mengarah pada Sol, yang kini mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju podium. Aria tampak membatu. Untuk sesaat, wanita itu seolah tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Baiklah. Tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Penyuluhan ini akan segera kumulai. Karena aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat sialan ini." Dengan ketus, Sol lantas mengatur laptop yang sudah tersedia di mejanya, memasukkan _flashdisk_ dan segera membuka file presentasi yang hendak ia sampaikan. Untuk sesaat, kelas pun terhantam akan keheningan. Sikap _to the poin_ yang diperlihatkan sang professor sungguh mampu untuk membuat semua yang memandangnya terperanjat.

"Jadi... dia adalah Professor Badguy yang terkenal itu?"

"Apa benar Badguy itu dia? Penampilannya sungguh meragukan!"

"Jangan-jangan dia ini Professor Badguy gadungan!"

"Mungkin saja! Mana ada ilmuwan ternama yang berlaku tak sopan seperti ini di muka umum?"

"Ia tak punya sopan santun!"

Sejatinya bisik-bisik akan persepsi negatif itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Sol. Subyek yang menjadi bahan gosip itu tampak bergeming untuk sesaat. Aria mulai pucat. Tindakan yang sudah dilakukan oleh para mahasiswanya itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kalian semua! Jangan bicara seperti itu mengenai Professor Badguy—"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu dalam hal ini, Nona Moderator. Aku bisa mengatasi kumpulan anak-anak tengik itu sendiri." Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sol membuat Aria terhenyak. Pria berambut brunet itu lantas menatap para maniak gosip yang masih gencar membicarakan keburukannya.

"Dengar kalian semua! Aku sungguh tak peduli jika kalian meragukan identitasku atau tidak. Aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan materi keparat ini. Dan kudengar, materi penyuluhanku ini akan menjadi kurikulum baru untuk mata kuliah kalian. Jadi sebaiknya, kalian dengarkan saja apa yang akan kusampaikan." Mendengar itu, segenap mahasiswa terdiam. Dan dengan seringai licik, Sol pun mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Atau... kalian semua boleh keluar dari ruangan ini dan tak mengikuti penyuluhanku. Aku tak peduli. Tetaplah menjadi bodoh dan makan kegagalan kalian sendiri. Itu akan memudahkan hidupku."

Yang diucapkan Sol bukanlah ancaman. Ilmuwan itu justru bersyukur jikalau para peserta penyuluhan yang ada di ruangan benar-benar tidak mengikuti materinya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dan membatalkan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya, segenap mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu mulai tersadar akan nilai penting dari penyuluhan yang hendak disampaikan Sol.

Salah seorang mahasiswi tampak menaikkan tangannya dan berkata, "ka-kami semua tak ingin gagal, Professor Badguy—"

"Kalau begitu tutup mulut kalian, duduk diam, dan dengarkan materiku." Sebuah jawaban yang begitu menusuk. Pada akhirnya segenap mahasiswa mulai menuruti perkataan Sol. Dan mereka pun tampak terbelalak tatkala menatap layar _slide show_ yang memaparkan serangkaian judul yang mengejutkan. Judul itu adalah: **_"Penyuluhan brengsek mengenai seluk beluk ditemukannya energi "Magic" sialan!"_**

Dalam segenap rasa tak percayanya, Aria pun terpaku dengan realita yang ada. Tepat di hadapan matanya, telah tampak sesosok figur yang menjadi idolanya. Sesosok figur pria berambut brunet dengan _style_ jabrik yang terkombinasikan dengan gaya berpakaian yang tak terlalu rapi. Dibalik penampilan luar yang tak terlalu meyakinkan itu, sejatinya di mata Aria, ada sebuah wibawa dan karisma di dalam diri Sol yang tak bisa terjabarkan oleh kata-kata.

Semenjak awal ia melihat kedatangan Sol, ia sungguh yakin bahwa pria itu memanglah Professor Badguy.

"Energi tak terbatas yang kuberi nama _'Magic'_ ini berasal dari sebuah dimensi lain yang disebut _'Backyard'._ Energi ini bisa menyatu ke dalam partikel yang ada di dalam diri makhluk hidup." Dan sang professor terus saja menjelaskan materinya tanpa acuh dengan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya dengan aksi diam yang ditampakkan oleh para mahasiswanya, hal itu sudah cukup mampu untuk meyakinkan Sol bahwa mereka benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kini semua orang pun tahu, mengapa ia dijuluki sebagai Professor... _"Badguy"_

Karena julukan itu bukanlah sekedar nama tanpa arti.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fic straight pertama saya untuk akun FFN yang ini, meskipun hint romancenya belum kelihatan #Plaks. Karena kalaupun YAOI, saya masih belum nemu uke yang pas buat Sol. Lagian di canon, Aria kan pacarnya. So? I'll stuck with the canon for now!

Btw, saya punya fantasi untuk masangin Sol ama Ragna dari Blazblue #JEDER. Kalo mereka jadi couple, pasti mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang kaya akan diksi kata-kata kasar bin kotor =="

Daann... Pengennya nih fic jadi oneshot tapi kenapa endingnya jadi kayak multichap ya? ==" Ah, saya sengaja gak nulis di bagian akhirnya. Entah itu TBC atau FIN. Karena saya juga ragu fic ini bakal jadi multichap atau enggak. Untuk sekarang, biarlah seperti ini dulu.

Dan Met ultah untuk Sol Badguy! XD Dan juga Daisuke Ishiwatari! _Long live Guilty Gear_!


End file.
